


Broken

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: 9-1-1 Lonestar, 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Multi, Soft carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: TK is injured and struggles with needing pain medication.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, TK Strand/Carlos Reyes, TK/Carlos
Comments: 15
Kudos: 550





	Broken

TK was always getting hurt. He hated it. It was kind of his fault for always putting himself in dangerous situations, though. This time he’d broken a few ribs on his left side and bruised a few more on the right. He had been taken to the hospital. Owen was holding his hand, never leaving his side. Judd was there too, getting on him about always being stubborn and playing the hero and then getting injured because of it. 

The doctor wanted to keep him overnight because his pain level was unbearable. Apparently you couldn’t leave the hospital until your pain was managed. The problem was, TK was sober and refused any pain meds. He was laying in the hospital bed in excruciating pain. His arms stayed wrapped around himself because it gave him a little relief. The pressure felt good. The other problem was due to the pain he was also having a hard time taking deep breaths. The doctor mentioned people getting pneumonia in situations like this when they couldn’t breathe right.

TK had to use the bathroom so Judd and Owen helped him out of bed. Owen walked him across the room and into the bathroom. 

Carlos entered the room then. He exchanged words with Judd, waiting for Owen and TK to come out. Finally, they emerged, Owen holding his son up and helping him walk. TK saw Carlos and whined at the sight of him, wanting him. Carlos walked to him and carefully wrapped TK in his strong arms. 

“Hey, Tiger. I got here as soon as I could. How are you feeling?” TK gripped the front of Carlos’ shirt and groaned. 

“Not good I take it?” TK shook his head. Carlos rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. He felt TK shivering. “Hey, your shaking. You cold?” He held on to him tighter. TK shook his head no. Carlos looked to Owen.

“It’s a reaction to the pain. It’s excruciating and he won’t take anything for it.” Carlos nodded, knowing why, and kissed TK’s head. 

“Come on, baby. Let’s get you back to bed.”

TK panicked and pulled Carlos’ shirt tighter. “No! Just...can you just please hold me?”

“Yeah, of course.” TK was smaller than him and in this position his head rested just under Carlos’ chin. Carlos pressed his chin on top of TK’s head and carefully rocked him back and forth, cupping the back of his neck. 

They stood that way for a few minutes until TK’s knees buckled because he had fallen asleep. Carlos held onto him so he wouldn’t fall. TK jerked awake and groaned at the pain. “Shh, I’ve got you, tiger. You’re alright.”

“TK, why don’t I help you into the shower? The hot water will feel good on your ribs. I brought you extra clothes.”

“Dad...”

“Seriously. It may help ease the pain a bit and help you relax. Come on...” 

Owen held his arms out. “Dad, I can do it. You don’t need to come in with me.”

“TK, I just helped you into the bathroom a few minutes ago and you could hardly bend enough to get your dick out to take a piss....”

“Dad! Oh my God...” He buried his face into Carlos’ chest more.

“I’m just saying! You’re gonna need some help for awhile and that’s ok. Come on, I’ll help you.”

“Dad, no.”

“TK, buddy, you’re my son. It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.”

TK groaned again, embarrassed, and everyone laughed. Carlos kissed his head and rubbed his back.

“How about if I help you? No offense, Captain, but I’ve seen him naked much more recently than you have, I’m sure.”

“OH MY GOD!!!!”

Judd was laughing hysterically now. Owen stood with his hands on his hips, biting back a smile.

“I’m sure you’re right, Carlos. Ok, have at it!”

Carlos walked TK into the bathroom and sat him down. “Carlos, I can do it. Really.” TK tried to lift his shirt but the pain stopped him in his tracks.

“I’m sure you can, tiger, but I’m gonna help you anyways just to be safe. We don’t need anymore injuries.” 

Carlos leaned down and helped TK out of his shirt and then stood him up and took his pants off. TK was slightly embarrassed and turned his head. Carlos noticed and cupped his face, pressing their foreheads together.

“Relax. It’s just a shower.”

About 30 minutes later they emerged from the bathroom. TK was in clean clothes and looked a little better but was still obviously in pain. Carlos led him to the bed and helped him to the bed and laid him down. A nurse came in then and wrapped his torso with something that looked like a giant bandage and then put a Velcro compression belt over it, making sure it wasn’t too tight to make it even harder for him to breathe.

Owen hated seeing his son in pain like this. He watched TK’s scrunched up, eyes closed, trying to ignore the pain but to no avail. He tried to keep him comfortable by scratching his head lightly. He knew TK liked that and it made him sleepy. He needed to sleep but there was no way that was going to happen. TK braced himself for the cough that was about to escape him and winced and groaned when it happened. He cried out and cursed, holding himself tighter. He was about to cry. Owen couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Listen buddy, you gotta take something for the pain.”

“Dad, I can’t! You know that!”

“Listen to me, it’s not going to take away your sobriety, you hear me? You NEED them to breathe. If not, you can end up with chest infections because of the shallow breathing. What if we set up some rules so you can take the pain meds? You’ll be monitored, ok?”

TK kept his eyes closed and tried to breathe through the pain. “What are you talking about?”

Owen cupped his face.  
“We’ll fill the script and I’ll keep the pills with me. You won’t have access to them so you can’t take more than you’re supposed to. When you need them I’ll administer them and make sure you’re not taking them earlier than you’re supposed to. If I don’t think you need them and you’re playing me, you don’t get any. And when I’m working we’ll set up a system. I’ll arrange the schedule so Judd, Carlos or Michelle can be off and be with you when I’m working and they will have the pills. If for some reason one of us can’t be off then you’ll come to the station so we can watch you. Then when you’re healed I’ll continue to watch you like a hawk like normal and make sure you’re not acting on any cravings and are going to your meetings. Between all of us I think this can work. What do you guys think?”

Owen turned to Judd and Carlos.

Carlos nodded. “I say yes. You need to rest, TK, and you’re not gonna be able to when you’re in pain like this.” 

Judd nodded in agreement. “Sounds good, boss. We’ll take care of him together.”

“Ok. It’s settled. I’m not going to stand here and watch another minute of you literally shaking because we can’t get your pain under control. I’m gonna go get the doctor.”

TK tried to take in a deep breath and let out a sigh. He knew they were right. He was absolutely miserable. Every breath he took was excruciating. Owen returned a few minutes later with the doctor who handed him a glass of water and a little cup with a Percocet in it. He told him he was allowed one every 6 hours. TK eyed it cautiously for a minute and then slowly swallowed it down. The doctor gave Owen a prescription for when they went home and he tucked it in his pocket. 

They all sat around chatting for about 20 minutes. Judd, Owen and Carlos turned to look when TK yawned and rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. He was struggling to hold his eyes open. Owen reached over and patted his arm. 

“Looks like your meds are kicking in. You should sleep if you can.”

Judd stood up and announced that he was going to head home and that he’d be back tomorrow. Call if they needed anything. Carlos stood up too. He smiled at how cute TK looked fighting sleep. He leaned down and kissed him on the head and started to say that he would leave too. TK whined and quickly reached for his arm and held it in a death grip, looking up at Carlos with those puppy dog eyes. 

“No! Don’t go. Please. I...I feel better when you’re around.” 

“Take it easy, tiger. You need to sleep.”

“Please! Can you just stay? Will you hold me?”

Owen watched on in amazement at his son being so vulnerable. He actually looked like he was going to cry. He’d never seen him like this with anyone. 

Carlos looked to Owen. He nodded at him. 

“Yeah. Of course, baby.”  
Carlos took his shoes off and carefully maneuvered TK over so he could climb in the bed with him. TK bit his lip at the pain and moved himself slowly onto his side so he could lay his head down on Carlos’ chest. Carlos grabbed one of the extra pillows and tucked it under TK’s side for extra protection and covered them up. He knew TK liked to sleep with the blanket up over the side of his face so he fixed it that way and then wrapped his arms around him, cupping the back of his head with one hand and using the other to rub his back. TK whimpered and sighed lightly, nestling his face into Carlos’ neck and breathing him in. He was asleep in seconds. 

Owen noted how gentle Carlos was with him.   
“You’re good with him. Patient. He needs that. He’s a very anxious and restless person but when you’re here he’s calm. I can’t believe it.”

Carlos smiled and kissed TK’s head.   
“Thank you, sir. I really care about him a lot.”


End file.
